Episode 2053 (13th February 1996)
Plot Kim immediately blames Dave for everything and tells Frank that this is the first time that anything has happened between them. Dave is shocked at Kim's complete denial of their relationship as she even insists that the baby is Frank's. He tells Dave to get off his land and if he sees him again he will shoot him. Betty is stuffed after Biff and Linda's meal, but she still tries to put them off marriage. She has to admit defeat in the end. Dave wants an explanation from Kim. She tries to make him see that she is not prepared to walk away from Frank with nothing and is going to have to try and make it up. Dave agrees with Frank that she is a bitch after she tells him to go back to his parents. She runs back to Frank who tells her that he hired a private investigator and knows everything. Roy begrudgingly agrees to helping Ned out for nothing on the farm, but Ned and Jan realise that every penny counts. Frank storms out of Home Farm. Kim follows insisting that Dave means nothing to her. Dave overhears every word. Mandy is training Zak. Tina tries to tell him that he is too old to fight, but he won't listen. Rachel hasn't heard from Chris. Sarah advises her to talk to him. Biff and Linda are walking along a dark lane when they are nearly run over by Dave in his landrover. He stops and tells Biff that Frank has found out. Linda doesn't know what they are talking about, but she soon realises and is furious with Biff for keeping it from her. Frank has gone round to Zoe. He admits that it was a big shock to actually see Kim and Dave in bed together and doesn't actually believe that Kim has ever loved him. He feels like an old fool. Zoe insists he stay the night. At Home Farm, Kim throws her wedding picture at the fire. Mike walks Kathy home from the pub, wangling an invite in for coffee when Dave appears out of the shadows. He wants to talk to her about the mess he is in. She is unsympathetic and tells him to go away. The next morning, Kathy wakes to find Dave has spent the night in his landrover outside the tearoom. She tells him to come inside before anyone sees. Linda tells Roy all about the affair that everyone seems to have known about except them. She points out that at least Jan and Ned will get a grandchild out of one of their children. Kathy tells Dave that he will get no sympathy out of her. Kim rings up and Kathy tells her that Dave does not want to speak to her. She realises that Dave is only feeling sorry for getting caught. Scott is playing up again. Vic is fed up of being left by Viv while she goes off dancing. Mandy tries to flirt with Dave in the tearoom. Zak is in training. Butch is on a bike as Zak runs behind. He tells Zak to speed up, but nearly runs Eric over in the village. Rachel does not get the reaction she expects when she goes back to Mill Cottage. Chris is venomous towards her and tells her to pack up everything and leave. Dave finally goes to see Jan and asks if he can come home for a while. She tells him not to expect any special treatment from them. Kim finds Biff and Nick changing the locks at Home Farm. Frank tells her that she will be able to get out, but not get back in again. They row as Kim tries to stop Biff working. Suddenly, she claims that she has a pain in her stomach. He tells the lads to get a doctor and Kim smiles to herself. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers Locations *Dave Glover's cottage - Bedroom *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Grounds and sitting room *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse living room *Unknown roads *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane *The Old School Tearooms - Exterior, flat and interior *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes